The present invention relates to surface cleaning apparatus, and particularly to apparatus for cleaning carpets. One of the more popular types of carpet cleaners utilized today are the steam cleaners. These devices employ a carriage upon which a large clean water tank and a large recovery tank are mounted. The two tanks are joined by separate hoses to a carpet tool. A clean water hose joins the clean water tank to a spray nozzle positioned on the tool and a return water hose extends from a suction nozzle to the recovery tank. A large blower or impeller on the recovery tank generates suction whereby water sprayed onto the carpet is drawn into the recovery tank.
Such devices are quite bulky and cumbersome to transport. Further, the clean water tank must be repeatedly filled and the dirty water tank must be repeatedly emptied. Because of the distance between the blower or impeller which is mounted on the recovery tank and the suction nozzle, a very high powered blower is required in order to generate enough suction to remove all excess water from the carpet.
In order to place the blower in closer proximity to the suction nozzle and thereby effect a more efficient suction, some prior teachings suggest mounting the impeller and the suction nozzle on a common housing or chassis. The recovery tank and the clean water tank may also be mounted on the same housing. With the tanks mounted on the same housing, the apparatus is extremely bulky and difficult to move around. With the blower mounted in closer proximity to the suction nozzle, there is a tendency for suds and liquid to be drawn into the blower. one device employs a long and torturous passageway from the suction nozzle to the blower in an attempt to obviate this difficulty. However, this dilutes the effectiveness of the suction.
The same device employs an intermediate recovery chamber along the suction path, with returned cleaning solution being pumped from this intermediate recovery chamber to the ultimate recovery tank. This creates yet another problem in the prior art device in that dirty water tends to clog either the pump or the filter employed to prevent clogging of the pump.
Yet another prior art device teaches the elimination of tanks altogether by joining the suction nozzle to a conduit which empties ultimately into a drain. Similarly, the spray nozzles are joined by a conduit to a faucet. However, the employment of a remote blower as a source of suction leaves one faced with the problem of acquiring an efficient suction at the nozzle. Also, the employment of a blower mounted on a common chassis with the suction nozzle leaves one with the problem of preventing suds and liquid from being drawn into the blower. Further, the separate hoses employed tend to be cumbersome and difficult to work with. Finally, it is difficult to utilize soap in connection with the clean water source since the water and soap solution cannot be premixed. Thus, it becomes difficult to locate the detergent solution source on the apparatus in such a way that it is not in an inconvenient location.